oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Clue scroll
A Clue scroll is a valuable random drop from a large variety of monsters. If a player possesses a clue scroll, they must either complete it or drop/destroy it in order to receive a new one. Clue scrolls are the start of a Treasure Trail, a treasure hunt that sends players hunting all around RuneScape. At the end of the hunt players receive a reward of items randomly selected from a specific list, possibly including very rare and very valuable items. It has been proven and stated by Jagex that the Ring of wealth does not affect the rewards generated by a clue scroll, or the drop rate of the monsters which generate them. This is because the clue scroll is not part of the rare drop table, despite the fact that many NPCs share the same drop. However NPCs that do not have the rare drop table can still drop clue scrolls, like a saradomin priest. For a guide on how to complete a clue scroll, see: Treasure Trails Guide. To identify what level clue scroll you have obtained, See: List of clue dropping monsters and identify the source of your clue scroll, then see the information on what level of clue it is known to drop. Clue scrolls come in 4 varieties, known as Levels. There is no visible difference between the four levels, and the examine texts are also identical. A level one clue scroll will seem identical to a level four clue scroll. The higher the level of the clue the more rewarding it will be when it is completed. The level of the clue scroll a monster drops will be relative to the level of the monster, with low level monsters dropping level one clues (e.g.; Goblin level-2), mid level monsters dropping level two clues (e.g.; Varrock Guard), and more powerful monsters dropping level three clues (e.g.; Dragons colour/type). Elite Clue Scrolls (level 4) can only be obtained by defeating high level bosses, such as the God Wars Dungeon bosses. Clue Scrolls can be obtained in other ways than as monster drops but these methods are also random, such as pickpocketing. *'Easy Clues (Level 1 Clues') are the easiest to complete, and are dropped by low level monsters such as Men. They are normally short and involve little to no risk to the player. The clue steps often include many emote and clothing clues. Level one clues are the source of Trimmed Black Armour or Wizard's hats (g), but it is only a random reward. Players can also get the god pages which as a fairly common reward. A level 2 Man or a level 2 Goblin are the lowest level NPCs to drop them; however, they can be stolen from a H.A.M. Member. High Agility and Thieving make this far simpler, but it can be done at Level 15 Thieving and Level 1 Agility. Another recommend culling ground to generate a clue scroll is Minotaurs on the first level of the Stronghold of Security as they have about 100 Lp and are located in a multi-combat zone making them easy prey. Level one clues can also received from the Managing your kingdom activity on Miscellania from the caskets the subjects will find while fishing. It is also possible to obtain Level 1 Clue scrolls from the evil tree. *'Medium Clues (Level 2 Clues') are the next step up and as such are more complex, often featuring Co-ordinate Clues. Players can occasionally get Trimmed Adamant Armour from these clues. The level 20 Dragith Nurn is the lowest level NPC to drop them. The clue scrolls for sale at Trouble Brewing for 5000 Pieces of Eight are level 2 clues. For higher levelled players, level 83 Cockroach soldiers found in the Stronghold of Player Safety are an easy and profitable way to generate a level 2 Clue drop. Other monsters found to have a fairly high drop rate of these scrolls include vampires, harpie bug swarms, pyrefiends, yetis, jungle horrors and Fremennik Market guards. *'Hard Clues (Level 3 Clues)' are difficult clues. They are long, complicated, and hazardous. Level three clues often feature regular trips into the Wilderness, meaning the player will possibly have to deal with Revenants, as well as regular encounters with Zamorak wizards on wilderness coordinate clues, and Saradomin Wizards being very likely, although not guaranteed. Players may receive Trimmed Rune Armour and even some very rare items worth well over 100 million coins. The Holy Grail of rewards from a level three clue scroll is a 3rd age armour piece, the most expensive of which are 3rd age platelegs, worth up to 142 million coins. Level 56 Cyclopes at the Warriors' Guild are the lowest level monsters to drop a level 3 clue scroll. Players may also choose to kill Hellhounds for Clue scrolls, as they are easily safe spotted with range or mage attack mediums. Green Dragons and Aviansies, which players commonly killed for profit from their other unrelated drops, can also drop level 3 clues. For players who are predisposed towards melee attacks, Ankous in the Stronghold of Security are a recommended option. Slayer monsters provide a large amount of options for obtaining clue scrolls. For weaker players with a sufficient Slayer level and equipment, Jellies and Turoth are choice option for receiving Clue scrolls. Many other slayer monsters, such as Cave horrors, Aberrant Spectres, and Hellhounds are common choices to obtain Level 3 Clues and are recommended for stronger players with higher slayer levels. Level 3 clue scrolls can also be stolen from Traders on the trade octagon floor in Keldagrim as of 9 September 2009, with a required level of 90 Thieving. *'''Elite Clues (Level 4 Clues) '''Elite clues were released on August 4 2010. These types of clues are dropped only by boss monsters such as Metal dragons, Strykewyrms, the Skeletal Horror, Bork and the Corporeal beast. There are many new kinds of rewards involved, like more 3rd age gear (Third-Age druidic equipment) and Animal masks. There is also one type of puzzle, called the Celtic Knot, that players will encounter as they solve through the clues. Confirmed Elite Scroll Monsters (Level 4) The monsters that drop these are: • Giant Mole • Strykewyrms • God Wars Dungeon (Bosses Only & Generals Only) • Chaos Elemental • Bork • Dagannoth Kings • Kalphite Queen • Steel Dragons • Mithril Dragons • Skeletal Horror • Corporeal Beast • King Black Dragon • Iron dragon • Bronze dragon Trivia *There was once a bug in which players would be unable to collect their chest after defeating a Zamorak mage. Instead, when the players dug, they spawned another mage. This happened every time they tried. *Players can get more than one clue scroll on the ground a number of ways, for example by killing clue dropping monsters, but not picking the clues up, or by pickpocketing HAM members and dropping them. However players are only ever able to pick one clue up at a time. *It is possible, though very uncommon, for the player to receive the same clue multiple times in a row, regardless of occurrence. *The notes on 19 January 2010 stated that the H.A.M. pickpocket code had been adjusted. This adjustment made it impossible to pickpocket clues until it was brought to the attention of Jagex by players. It was admitted to be an error and was fixed two days later. *The Items Kept On Death shows that clues have a value of 1 coin. *On 1 July 2010 Jagex made an announcement in the Behind the Scenes - July about updating and introducing Elite Treasure Trails. However, it wasn't released until August 4, 2010 due to technical issues. *You cannot open a clue casket in your POH, when you try you get the message 'You cannot open a casket or solve a clue in this area'- this may be because you are not allowed to drop items in your house during Building Mode, and when your inventory can't hold the rewards of a clue, they'll spill onto the floor. *Level 4 clues were suggested on the forums hundreds of times. A player called Wendy-schili made a suggestion called 'elite clues' about a year ago. Some of the rewards come partly of his reward ideas, also the tradable firelighters and the clues being dropped by creatures like Bork and the Skeletal Horror were his idea. Within an hour after the update she received a Green Dragon Mask from a level 3 clue. See also *List of clue dropping monsters *Treasure Trails Guide External links *Treasure Trail Guide on Runescape.com Category:Items